


i could b yr crush like

by s0dafucker



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Sort Of, no one asked for this but i like weed and i like rarepairs so, pining jawn uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0dafucker/pseuds/s0dafucker
Summary: travis and jawn r Not good christian boys >:\\\\\ they smoke the devils lettuce





	i could b yr crush like

‘you're a fucking twink.’ jawn tries to hold in a cough, but with his back against the mattress it doesn't really work and his hand shakes when he passes the joint back up to travis. 

he laughs and takes a drag- he's significantly more used to this than jawn is. ‘i don't even fucking-  _ you're _ a fucking twink,’ he leans back against the wall and tries and fails to blow a smoke ring. awsten giggles from somewhere to jawn's left.

‘no, no, i'm serious-’ and he  _ is,  _ it's very important that travis understands how serious he is, and he sits up faster than his head would've liked. travis's hand finds the small of his back, steadying him. 

‘you're, like,’ jawn turns to face him. ‘you're totally a twink.‘ travis takes the joint out from between his teeth and offers it; jawn doesn't cough this time. 

‘then what are you, if i'm a twink?’ 

his hand is warm on jawn's back. ‘a twunk,‘ he says on the exhale, confident. travis snickers, bumps his head on the wall. the joint is still burning between jawn’s fingers but he’s lost in staring at travis’s collarbones, the pale skin of his throat. he wishes he had his camera. 

‘i think i’m getting a second hand high.’ awsten says from the floor. 

travis leans forward. ‘do you want any?’ he asks, lazy smile on his face. he runs his tongue over his lips and jawn’s heart stutters. 

‘maybe later.’ 

he means never _ ,  _ and jawn and travis know it- but travis shrugs, shifts around until he’s comfortable. he stretches his legs out; if jawn moved to face him he’d be sitting in between them. something in the back of his mind is whispering that maybe it’s not a good idea to be high with travis right now, maybe he’s better off finding geoff and otto and stopping this before anything comes out of his mouth that shouldn’t. 

but he feels warm and loose and the very idea of moving seems like a crime of biblical proportions. god would flood the earth again if jawn were to move from this spot. 

‘you’re wasting it.’ travis says, and it comes out half as a whine- his hand finds jawn’s and he remembers he’s left the joint burning. he passes it and travis takes a long drag; ‘this is the good shit,’ he says, and despite his limited weed knowledge jawn’s inclined to agree. travis exhales and it’s soft, pretty, close enough to hit jawn’s face. (he has a feeling it would feel a lot less fun sober.)

his eyes are soft brown, red-rimmed and unfocused, and jawn asks, ‘have you ever shotgunned?’ because it’s a very nice thing to picture travis doing, and maybe he’s thinking he can ask for a demonstration or something. maybe his almost-high, very gay brain thinks it’s an ingenious plan to sort of kiss travis. 

‘a couple times.’ he says it like it’s not big deal, but jawn is mentally running through the catalogue of people they know who didn’t graduate from the awsten knight school of straight-edge. ‘me and otto did on a dare once.’ 

and jawn distantly remembers that party- remembers being too enamored with daphne to watch closely, too drunk to stay much longer. he can fill in the gaps pretty well, the dark curls at the nape of otto’s neck, travis’s soft profile. 

‘d’you, uh,’ his adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. ‘d’you want to?’

jawn tries not to nod too eagerly. he moves so travis’s legs are on either side of him and braces himself on his thighs; travis’s free hand comes up to cup his cheek. he leans in and holds jawn steady, and they share the hit in a silvery breath. jawn inhales and he feels his lungs burn, feels a breathlessness that has nothing to do with the high. 

he has the feeling that awsten’s left. travis's forehead is almost touching his. their breath is entangled, wisps of smoke still spilling from jawn’s lips. a second lasts an hour and travis makes a noise from the back of his throat, a wordless something that sounds like a question, and he tilts his head and closes the gap between them. 

travis is soft- soft lips, soft fingers on jawn’s cheek, soft and gentle in the way their mouths fit together. it's halting, unsure, and jawn can’t feel anything but the warmth low in his stomach, the almost feverish edge to his skin. 

it’s over too soon, but jawn would’ve easily melted away if they hadn’t stopped; dissolved like sugar in summer rain and been content with it. he can see nervousness beyond the glazed-over tint in travis’s eyes, feel the hand on his cheek falter, and his tongue feels clumsier than usual when he murmurs, ‘that was nice.’

travis’s grin returns full-force- ‘glad you have such a high opinion of my kissing skills.’ 

jawn snickers. ‘shut the fuck up.’ 

travis laughs, and it’s the nicest goddamn thing in the world. he takes jawn's hairtie out, gentle, and his hand fits comfortably in his hair. 

he takes another hit and passes the joint to jawn; it's burning low and they share what's left. 

‘hey,’ jawn's watching a lock of travis's hair that's curled behind his ear and considering pushing it aside and kissing the skin beneath. ‘you wanna go out sometime?’ 

he meant it as a sort of joke, but travis turns pink and mutters, ‘yeah.’ it’s really fucking cute. 

‘sweet.’ jawn leans in a little closer, set on kissing that spot on his neck. ‘i’m thinking, uh-’ he laughs against travis’s skin and it makes him squirm. ‘waffle house this saturday.’ 

‘mm- sounds good.’ travis sighs softly. 

this is heaven, jawn decides. 

**Author's Note:**

> travis and jawn r the best members of waterparks change my mind


End file.
